The Jester
by Box Persona
Summary: A peasent is running from a vendor she stole from, and she is rescued by King Joey. She becomes his court Jester. And... uh... Other stuff happens. CHAPPIE ONE UP! R'n'R please! Co-written with Peter, whoo! What's this? A plot line!


Satah: WHEEE! xDD

E3: did you get into the sugar again?

Satah: Um... ... No. ^^ *smiles innocently and wipes chocolate off her mouth on the back of her sleeve*

E3: *shakes head* you're a terrible liar

Satah: ^^; Oh well.

E3: *sighs* why are we here again?

Satah: Ummm... *blank stare*

Boxey: ^^; Fic? ... ... Jester? Thing?

Satah: OMG! FIC! ^_^

E3: Yeah.... I was just about to say that ^^"

Satah: surrrre.

E3: I was! Anyways, this is my first time I've ever co-written anything, dunno why I haven't before.... *shrugs*

Satah: because... uh... ...  the monkies were conspiricing against you? 

E3: O.O MONKIES!!!

Satah: WHERE?! O_O *dives under random couch*

E3: Those tree climbing crap flingers?

Satah: They're damn scary.

E3: Meh, it's just when they conspire, people die

Satah: uhhuh.

Boxey: o-o... F... i.. c?

Satah: ^^ Exactly.

E3: Sorry, i distract easily... ooo! carpet! *looks down*

Satah: it's a pluffy carpet. n_n

Bardiel: *scratches head, looks at Boxey* Well at this rate this thing'll never get on the way... why do we just start it?

Boxey: Yeah. Good idea. o.O

Bardiel: Well this fic is about.... Pfft, you wanna know, look at the summary. All we have to say is none of us own Yu-gi-oh *looks at E3 and Satah* and they don't own any sanity

Boxey: *snickers*

Satah: u.u... ... ...

E3: You should talk Mr. "Try to wipe out the human race but get ripped apart by a giant robot while he's trying"

Bardiel: *twitches* Shut up! Start the fic already!

Boxey: o.O Roll fic!****

~**~

"Stop! THIEF!" The man yelled as a brown-haired girl ran away from him, heart and feet pounding. She clutched a loaf of bread to her chest as she sprinted down the street, head down. Her bare feet were slapping against the ground as she dodged pedestrians with a practiced motion, ducking under arms as the man pursued her. She darted around a corner, another corner, attempting to lose him before hiding the bread.

She stumbled and fell to one knee. The vendor caught up to her, and she scrambled back up, turning anther corner. As she did she ran into some one, and was knocked to the ground. She quickly got to her feet and tried to run off again but some one grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! What's the rush?" She turned around to see a boy about her age with blonde hair.

"Ah! My Lord!" A voice came from behind. "I see you have caught the thief, thank you my liege." The shop owner said, bowing.

"Thief?" The King looked at the girl he was holding. She looked back at him with pleading dark green eyes. "This is no thief! She's my new court jester! I asked her to bring me some bread. She must have stolen it as a joke."

The vendor reddened. "My Lord, I had no idea-"

Meanwhile, the girl was incredibly confused, but put on a face that looked like she knew exactly what the blonde was talking about.

"Here is your money, sir. I promise she will not bother you again."

"Th-thank you, my Lord." The man bowed one more time and scurried back around the corner.

The brunette turned to him. "Th... Thank you."

The blonde smiled at her. "It is a king's duty to look out for his people, no matter who they be. By now word has spread I have a new jester, I can't make myself a liar now can I? What's your name?"

"My name is..." She hesitated. "Satah."

"Nice to meet you Satah, as you may know, I'm Joey, king of all the land" Joey smiled. She gave a half-smile, still confused on why he defended her.

Joey then looked down at her raggedy clothes. "I'm sorry, but those do not suit a member of the royal court." Joey thought for a moment. "Come, I shall have my sister lend you some clothes. To the castle!" With that he headed to the castle. She blinked, shook her head, and caught up to him, striding happily beside him as they headed towards the castle. Sure, she was confused, and sure, this was weird, but that was okay. 'I can get used to it.' She thought.

Joey suddenly stopped. "Oh, that's right!" He turned to her "I hope you know how to be funny. My queen would be pissed if I brought home a jester who wasn't funny." Joey grinned stupidly.

Satah laughed. "I guess I can be funny." She said, grinning.

Joey laughed too. "That's a relief." 'I wouldn't want Mai to yell at me and say how incompetent I am...' he thought.

Satah rubbed the back of her neck and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "... Castle?" She said after a moment of silence, eyes twinkling with silent laughter.

"Did you say something?" Joey asked.

"No... Nothing." She answered quickly, resuming walking.

After arriving at the castle, Joey lead Satah to a brick wall. "It would be strange for a king to walk in with a peasant, we'll sneak in through here."

"Okay?" She said uncertainly. 

Joey stood there a moment, uncertain himself. "Now where was that switch..." He thought for a few minutes and ruffled his hair. "Which one was it..." Joey leant against the wall. Just then one of the bricks pushed in and the wall behind Joey moved away, causing him to fall into the secret passage.

Satah blinked in surprise for a few moments... Then giggled.

Joey laughed nervously. "So that's where it was..." He put on a huge nervous grin.

Satah blinked again and put on a blank face. "I didn't notice." She said seriously. After a moment, the corners of her lips twitched and then she grinned.

"Well let's go." Joey started to head of the stairs that were inside.

Satah nodded and followed Joey to the stairs.

When they reached the top Joey pushed another brick and the wall slid away to reveal a room. In that room sat a girl. Joey and her were obviously twins, or at least siblings, for they shared the same soft brown eyes and blonde hair, though her hair was longer. She looked up.

"Hello, Joey."

"Hey sis." Joey said, stepping in.

"You forget your key again?" She asked, laughing.

"No! I did not!" Joey retorted.

"I just had to get her in" Joey stepped aside to reveal Satah.

Satah blinked and rubbed the back of her neck. "Heyah."

"And... Who's... This?" The blonde said, blinking.

"I'm Satah." The blonde looked at her blankly. "Uh... New court jester?"

"Oh." She laughed. "Well I'm Josephine."

"Sis, she needs to borrow some clothes, I can present her to Mai if she looks like that" Joey said.

Josephine made a face. "No, her ~highness~ wouldn't be pleased, would she now?" She muttered sarcastically, getting up.

Satah looked around with a confused look on her face.

"She's not too fond of my wife..." Joey said.

"Ah... That explains it." Satah said, rubbing her neck and blinking.

"Pfft, like any one is?" Josephine scoffed, looking through her closet.

Joey made a slight face at her... Making Satah giggle.

"I don't know what father was thinking when he arranged you to...." Josephine shook her head.

'Opinionated.' Satah thought, amused.

"You'd prefer I wound up like you? Engaged to a stupid pretty boy?" Joey said. "Mrs. Duchess Duke."

"No, I'd rather not have you engaged to a boy." Josephine said, laughing.

Joey shook his head. "You know that's not what I meant"

"Of course I did." She laughed again. "I just choose to be difficult sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Joey sighed. "Oh the two Wheeler girls, why did Serenity get all the GOOD traits?"

"Well you need someone to keep you on your toes." Josephine said, tossing a small pillow towards him.

Satah was watching them with extreme amusement. 'Heh... Can't tell they're siblings.'

"Please, I already have Mai to keep me on the ceiling, let alone my toes."

"Neh."

"Hurry up with those clothes already..."

Josephine sighed. "I can never find anything in here!" She said, stomping. "... Wait. How's this?" She said, blinking and pulling out some clothing.

Joey blinked. "Why do you have a court jester outfit in your closet?"

Josephine looked at it. "Dunno how one of your Hallowe'en costumes go in here...."

"That's not mine!" Joey yelled.

"Of course it isn't, dear brother." Josephine said cheerfully.

Joey muttered something and Satah just stood there, feeling ignored.

"Um... excuse me." Satah spoke up. The blondes looked at her.

"Oh, sorry." Joey said. "Forgot about you for a moment."

"Well, put this on." Josephine said, handing Satah the clothes. The 3 stood there in silence for a bit. Josephine cleared her throat. "Joey..."

"What?"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" she yelled, practically throwing him out the door.

Satah laughed and quickly changed while Josephine continued looking through her closet, remarking that she might actually find some useful stuff.

Joey waited patiently out side of the room.

"There... Changed." Satah announced. Josephine pulled her head out of the closet.

"Aww, ain't you cute?" She said, laughing.

"Gah... I hope not." Satah said, blinking.

Josephine sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better show you to her royal bitchiness."

"Wow... You REALLY don't like her, do you?"

"Nope." Josephine grumbled, then sighed again. "I wish Joey was more of a ladies man, that way, he could have found his own wife, instead of father having to hook him up..."

Satah scratched her arm nervously, watching her carefully. "I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Don't get me started."

There was a knock at the door. "You guys done yet?" Came Joey's voice.

"Uh-huh." Josephine called to him, fairly tackling her closet door to shut it.

Joey opened the door and saw Satah. He then started to chuckle madly.

"What?" she asked.

"Awww ain't you cute." Joey laughed.

"Not you too!" Satah exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Joey laughed again. "But it's true"

"Aww..." Satah scowled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck, causing Josephine to giggle.

"Honestly, you'll make her blush." She said cheerfully.

"Hey." Satah warned.

"Now we gotta..." Joey was cut short as a very loud yell.

"_JOEY!!_" Joey cringed at the noise.

Satah's eyes widened and she jumped slightly. "What was that?!"

"Not what, who." Josephine said

"... Ah." Satah said.

Joey laughed nervously. "Well, the Mrs. beckons, let's go Satah."

"Well... Okay." Satah said nervously. 'What have I gotten myself INTO?'

~**~

E3: I just wanna say one thing, I don't hate Mai, just the rest of these guys do. Why, I dunno.

Bardiel: ^^ she's one foxeh lady

Satah: -_- She's a bitchy bitch who's... bitchy. *nods matter-of-factly*

E3: You just don't like her cuz she has Joey and you want him

Satah: *twitching*

Boxey: O.O If she has a fangirl fit, it is ALL your fault AND you are paying all the damage costs! *puts on a helmet and runs out of the room*

E3: eheh...

Bardiel: I'm with you *follows Boxey*

Satah: *still twitching*

E3: Um... calm down now.... no need to be hasty...

Satah: *tackles*

E3: ack! x.x

Boxey: o_o *pokes head in door* Review. Purty please. o.o... ... ... ... ... *ducks out of the room again*

Bardiel: *pokes head in too* what the cat girl said *ducks out*


End file.
